


Magic Jack XXL

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Bitty, Here's A Naked Jack, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to give Bitty an amazing present for his birthday. The internet leads him to an interesting idea and with the help of some classes, some youtube videos, and countless hours watching and re-watching Magic Mike XXL, Jack finally has the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Jack XXL

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Magic Mike XXL again last night and halfway through watching Channing Tatum toss a woman around and bounce on her I realized...Jack Zimmermann needs to do this to Bitty. Therefore...

Bitty’s 21st birthday is in May. Early May. May 5th, actually. Jack looks at his practice calendar and sighs. It's already March 17th. Shit. Jack sighs and paces around his small kitchen, still amped up from the game earlier in the evening. How did he let this much time pass without planning? God he is such a shifty boyfriend.  _ No. Stop.  _ Jack takes a slow breath and calms his thinking. Going into an anxiety spiral over this isn't going to help anyone tonight. Jack and Bitty are barreling towards their first anniversary together. They still only see each other once to twice a month and it's not enough. It's not even close to enough. Bitty was coaching a youth hockey camp in providence for the first half of the summer and “staying with his old captain who was giving up his spare room to help out a friend.” But that was months away and soon it was going to be Bitty’s first birthday since they started dating and Jack just wanted to make it special. 

The internet didn't help his plight. Turns out “birthday gifts for boyfriends” really only turns up photos of women’s lingerie and much as Bits might like that, Jack doesn't really think that's enough for a 21st birthday. There's always a bar but they’re going out with the Samwell guys the weekend after. Besides in public he can't be affectionate and God he really wants to be able to kiss Bitty on his birthday. 

Halfway down a buzzfeed list something catches Jack’s eye. He frowns at the photo of a pole and the caption reading “Take a Pole Dancing Class and Surprise Him With a Show.” Jack stares at the image of the poll and remembers all his teammates talking about their girlfriends and wives going out to see the new Magic Mike movie. More than once, apparently. It was a big enough deal that every time the WAGs got together they seemed to drink wine and watch that movie. Jack frowns and pulls up youtube, looking up a scene from the movie. In a matter of seconds his screen is filled with a scene of a dark club filled with women dressed nicely and standing around the edges of the room. The women are all races, ages, and weights and Jack thinks that Shitty would like this movie for the accurate representation of women. That thought falls out of his head in a matter of seconds because suddenly a very muscular man is dancing with a woman. He’s flipping her around like she’s a doll and moving...God it’s almost like sex but his clothes are still on. For fuck’s sake he’s got his head in her crotch one second and rolling his hips in her face the next. 

“Tabarnak” Jack stares, mouth half open as he watches. 

The whole scene is a lot sexier than he expected. Like...a lot sexier. And that solidified it for him. Within half an hour he’s sent an email to a studio in town that teaches pole dancing exercise classes to see if they can help him out, bookmarked multiple youtube videos with tutorials, and bought a digital copy of the second Magic Mike movie. By that point in time it's way past when he needed to be asleep and so he falls asleep, smiling softly to himself. Bittle’s gonna love this birthday. 

 

\---------

 

“Hold on, you’re learning how to strip?” Shitty leans forward, his face filling up all of Jack’s computer screen. 

Jack laughs and nods, still a little sweaty from where he was practicing before Shitty Skyped him. “Yeah. It’s a good birthday present, eh?”

“Fucking hell Jack it’s amazing. Shit you gotta let me see you dance some time.” 

“Shits you need to have pants on if we’re having this conversation.”

Shitty sighs and moves the laptop so less of his naked cock and balls are visible. “I’ve slept in your bed this way before man. With you fuckin’ in it. Just because it’s on a screen and we’re talkin’ about you stripping doesn’t change anything.” 

“Yeah it kind of does.”

“Jack, bro. I get that you’re demisexual. Total respect for that. But you also know I’ve offered you sex like...a lot. And I generally consider myself to be a straight man. You have to let me see something. Please. You owe me that much and you know I fuckin’ hate myself for saying that.” 

Jack rolls his eyes. “Jesus Shitty. Okay. I’m still really bad at this, okay? I still have a month to get better but…” 

Jack sighs and stands up, backing up from the kitchen table so most of his body is visible. He closes his eyes and doesn’t think about the fact that someone is actually about to see this as he moves smoothly into the body rolls he’s been practicing all day. He runs his hand down his chest before rotating his hips in a slow circle. He’s brought out of the moment by Shitty’s reaction. 

“Holy fuckin’ shit.” 

Jack blushes and quickly walks back to the chair he was sitting in. “Yeah. So that’s what I’ve been practicing today. 

Shitty is staring at the screen, shaking his head slowly. “Fuckin’ hell Jack. Do you have any idea how hot that is? Seriously my bro I could actually get hard watching that.” 

“Jesus Shits.” Jack blushes darker and puts his face in his hands. 

“I’m serious. But I’ll stop. This much I’ll add, Bitty is gonna’ love this. Like really. He’s gonna lose his fuckin’ shit I swear to God.”

“Yeah?” Jack looks at Shitty and smiles. 

“Hell yeah. Man I’d lose my shit and you’re my best friend.”

Jack laughs, relaxing again. Shitty’s flirtation has always made him a little uncomfortable but Shitty always seems to know just when to stop. How to ride the line of complimenting and too much. It’s something Jack appreciates about Shitty because if he’s honest with himself, other than Bittle, Shitty is the only person who Jack appreciates flirtation from. It makes him feel better about himself and he’s suspected for a while now that Shitty knows that and it’s why he keeps flirting. 

“Thanks Shits. You know I wanted to make this birthday special and I mean I’m buying him a good gift and all but I wanted to give him a party. But any party would mean us not getting to touch so…” 

“So you’re stripping for him.”

“So I’m stripping for him.” 

Shitty runs his hands over his face and whistles. “Damn. You’re making boyfriends everywhere look bad. This is really amazing. You have a song picked out?”

“Not yet. Actually I...well I mean I wasn’t planning on asking you tonight,” he wasn’t planning on the Skype call at all if he was being honest, “but could you help me pick one out? You know I’m clueless about this kind of shit.”

Shitty sits up taller, looking serious as he nods. “Hell yes I’ll help you, Jack. Anywhere you want to start?”

“Beyoncé.” Jack nods. 

Shitty laughs and nods. “Smart man. You’re learning. Right you need to look up her song Partition. It’s perfect. The damn music video is her with stripper poles. And the song is fuckin’ hot.” 

Jack grins and types the song into his phone. “I’ll listen later. Thanks man. Now tell me how things are with you.” 

  
  


\---------

 

Jack practices constantly. Hockey has him in good enough shape that he really doesn’t lack much fitness for the dancing he’s learning, but he’s a little embarrassed about how many weeks it takes for his abs to stop aching after his lessons at the pole dancing exercise studio. The women at the studio are amazing. They listen to his goals and help him choreograph a dance. Not only that but they stay late so he can practice because it’s hard to practice flipping someone over your shoulder when practicing alone. Jack doesn’t pretend like he’s not aware of the fact that they’re fighting over who gets to stay. It bodes well for Bitty enjoying the dance that they do. 

By late April he’s got the full routine down. Roll, turn, grab, roll, turn Bits, bend him over, roll, flip Bits, carry him upside down, roll, sit him in a chair, headstand, roll, twist, roll, stand, lay the chair back, straddle and roll, pull him off and bounce over his face. The routine lasts for all of the Beyoncé song, even having a slow bit of grinding up on Bitty during the French part of the song. It’s a clinical description of sex. Not really sexy but Jack’s well aware that people think French is sexy so he works with it. 

Before Jack knows it it’s May 5th and he’s waiting for Bitty to come over. He’s got a pair of tight briefs on under his jeans and the shirt he’s wearing has snaps instead of buttons. Overall he looks completely normal and that was his goal. But Jack can’t help but blush a little at the knowledge that in a few hours he’s only going to have the briefs on. Bitty’s knock on the door stops the nervous excitement starting to build in Jack’s stomach and he rushes to open it. 

“Jack.” Bitty grins, nearly leaping into Jack’s arms. 

Jack laughs and buries his face in Bitty’s neck. “It’s so good to see you Bits.” 

Bitty smiles and steps back, holding Jack’s face before kissing him firmly. “Christ almighty it’s been too long since I’ve kissed you.”

“I know. Three weeks is just entirely too long.” Jack smiles and steps backward, pulling Bitty into his apartment before closing the door and taking Bitty’s bag. 

Bitty is having none of Jack’s formality and grabs the front of his shirt, pulling Jack down for a long, slow kiss. Jack’s arms go around Bitty’s waist and he pulls the smaller man closer, one hand already wandering down to Bitty’s ass. Bitty groans and threads his fingers into Jack’s hair, tugging gently as he nips at Jack’s lower lip. 

Jack pulls away a little with a sigh. “Jesus Bittle those squats are working.” 

“I know,” Bitty practically purrs, pressing even closer, “all that hard work is paying off. And you get to reap all the benefits.”

“Tabarnak cheri.” Jack ducks his head to kiss at Bitty’s neck. 

“Oh Jesus Jack I love it when you speak French.” 

French. That impossible to understand France French from the song. Suddenly Jack is focused again and knows he has to stop. This can’t be one of those visits where they fuck first and eat later. Jack sighs and loosens his grip on Bitty, moving both hands to his hips again. 

“I made dinner.” Jack smiles. 

Bitty whines and kisses Jack again. “It can wait.” 

“No it,” Jack finally focuses enough to hold Bitty’s shoulders, stepping back out of the blonde’s reach, “no it can’t, Bits. I’ve got a special night for you planned.” 

“But it’s my birthday.” Bitty pouts at Jack. 

“That’s not fair Bitty. Please I planned this for a long time and I want it to be special.” 

Bitty sighs and smiles. “Okay. Okay I can respect that. Just...give me a second to get blood flowing to my head again so I can taste the food.” 

Jack laughs and nods, the pressure in his pants reminding him why he prefers boxer briefs to the kind of skin tight little briefs he has on tonight. There’s no wiggle room. 

“Yeah. Me too. I almost forgot that I have food in the oven.” 

Bitty feigns shock and presses a hand to his chest. “Scandal. So go on, then. What did you cook for me Mr. Zimmermann?”

Jack grins. “Well...I did my best so be kind. But I made barbecue pulled pork, macaroni and cheese, and coleslaw.” 

Bitty positively beams and takes Jack’s hand. “You cooked me Southern food?”

“I cooked you Southern food.” Jack grins. 

“Oh my God I can’t wait. Is it ready?”

“Just almost. I hope it's up to par.”

Bitty raises up on tiptoes and kisses Jack firmly. “Absolutely anything you cook for me is up to par, Jack. Anything.” 

“Bittle. I know damn well you don’t mean that and won’t mean that when I tell you I also made an apple pie.” 

“You made me pie?” Bitty grins, voice going high. 

“Yes. I did. Me. I’m not very good at baking and you know it first hand.” 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann I don’t give a good goddamn how good you are at baking you made me an apple pie and it’s already delicious.” Bitty frowns a little and nods, the gesture serving as punctuation.

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “God I love you.” 

Bitty smiles slowly and slaps Jack’s arm. “I love you too. But hush or else I’m going to be tempted to let this food get cold and it deserves better than that.”

“Yes sir.” Jack nods and leads Bitty into the kitchen. 

Bitty “ooh”s and “ahh”s over the food and the well laid table, sniffing the air appreciatively and being loose with his comments. Jack appreciates the praise and when they finally sit down to dinner he is treated to even more of it. Bitty loves the food. He makes a comment every few bites and finishes his whole plate. 

“Christ almighty Jack that was fantastic. Have you been faking not bein’ that good at cooking?” Bitty rubs his stomach and smiles. 

Jack laughs. “No. I really haven’t been. But I...well I haven’t really eaten anything but this exact meal for about a month so practic made better than bad, eh?”

Bitty smiles at him and shakes his head. “How are you not sick and tired of this food?”

“I am. But I made you a good dinner. It was worth it.” Jack shrugs. 

“I love you, Jack.” 

“Don’t say that yet. You haven’t had the pie yet. I didn’t get to practice this but twice.” 

Bitty laughs and watches Jack get up and move around the kitchen. He puts a single candle in the pie that has a little bit of an uneven brown before putting it in front of Bitty. Thankfully, he doesn’t sing and Bitty blows out the candle, watching expectantly as Jack slices the pie and serves him a slice. Bitty takes a bite and hums. 

“Oh Jack this is really good.” 

Jack smiles and starts to eat as well. “Yeah? Not terrible?”

“Not at all, baby. It’s better than store bought.” 

“Yeah? Tastes homemade good?”

“Yes,” Bitty pauses and chuckles softly, “It’s not as good as what I can make, or my family. Or anyone who bakes a lot. But when you consider that you don’t bake and you’re my wonderful boyfriend, then yes, it does taste homemade good.” 

Jack smiles at the honest praise and nods. “Thank you, Bittle. That’s all I wanted was for it to be acceptable.”

“It’s more than.” 

They finish the pie and straighten up the kitchen before Bitty smiles and kisses Jack again. 

“I was a good boy and waited through dinner. Do I get my present now?”

Jack thinks about the box with gift cards to Williams and Sonoma, Bed Bath and Beyond, and that one little baking store in Providence that Bitty loves and decides they can wait. 

“Yes you can.” Jack steps back and smiles

Bitty frowns and steps closer. “If I do then stop backing up.” 

“No. You have a present that you need to keep your clothes on for.” Jack grins. 

“That doesn’t sound like a present. Jack come on.” Bitty whines

Jack smiles and heads into the living room, dragging a chair from the kitchen with him. “Nope. Come here and sit and trust me.”

Bitty sits on the chair and frowns. “What have you got planned Mr. Zimmermann?”

Jack leans down and kisses Bitty. “Stay here. There are two things I need you to do. First, whenever I move you into a position, stay there until I move you again. And second, feel free to touch?”

Bitty smiles and catches on. “Oooh, do I get a strip tease?”

“Just stay and follow the rules.” Jack walks behind Bitty to the stereo, smiling to himself. 

Bitty laughs when Jack starts the music but the smile falls off his face when Jack jumps over Bitty and the chair and starts his routine. Bitty gasps softly as Jack starts to roll his hips and his hands quickly make their way to Jack’s hips. Jack smiles and picks Bitty up out of the chair, tossing him around with the same ease he did the dancers he practiced with. But this is different. This is more fun.

“Holy shit Jack.” Bitty squeaks. 

Jack smiles and lays Bitty down on the floor. “I won’t drop you. Trust me.” 

Bitty stares, mouth open a little as Jack starts to dance over him. “I trust you completely.”

“Good.” Jack smiles and turns his concentration back to the dance routine. 

Concentrating or not, Jack is starting to feel his pulse rise as he lays on the floor over Bitty, the blonde’s knees over his shoulders as he rocks his hips down against Bitty’s ass.  The tightness in his jeans is new. Jack’s always known the dance is sexy but this is the first time it’s felt sexy. Then again he’s currently bending Bitty over on his hands and knees and rhythmically bumping his cock into his boyfriend’s backside. That can’t help but be sexy. He flips the blonde back onto his back and stands, hands going to his shirt. Bitty groans softly when Jack rips open the snaps on his shirt, tossing it aside before picking Bitty up and flipping him over to press his face into Bitty’s crotch. In practice this had just been pantomime but in the moment and with Bitty? In this moment he’s enjoying the feeling of a firm presence in Bitty’s jeans against his jaw. It assures Jack that Bittle is enjoying himself because that is most certainly an erection he feels. Good. 

“Holy fuck, Jack.” Bitty swears when Jack sets him down in the chair again and smoothly moves into the headstand on his chair, rotating his hips in front of Bittle’s face. 

Jack smiles and stands again, laying the chair back and trying to focus on the moves he’s practiced and now how much he wants to stop and kiss the shock off Bitty’s face. When they reach the point in the song where it slows down, Jack finally gets a chance to do just that. He pulls Bitty to his feet, grabbing his ass and holding the blonde close as he rolls his hips against Bitty’s, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Happy Birthday Eric.” Jack smiles when he pulls back. 

Bitty groans and holds Jack’s hips as they move. “When the hell did you learn how to do this?”

“I’ve been learning since March.” Jack steps back and slowly takes his jeans off before picking Bitty up again, hips still moving. 

Bitty laughs, wrapping his legs around Jack’s waist. His cheeks are red and his breathing is a little faster as Jack finishes the routine, setting Bitty down but pulling him close and kissing him. 

After a moment Bitty pulls back, breathless and grinning. “Thank you. That was...amazing.” 

Jack smiles and squeezes Bitty’s ass. “Now that you’ve gotten your gift, bedroom?”

Bitty pauses for a second and shakes his head. “No, we’re staying right here.”

“We are?” Jack frowns and raises an eyebrow, looking at the chair and the bare living room. He could easily do the routine again but he’s getting hard enough that dancing doesn’t sound very fun anymore. 

“Oh yes we are. It’s my birthday and my birthday sex so that means I get to choose what we do, right?”

Jack nods, unsure of what Bitty is getting at. 

Bitty grins and steps back to sit in the chair again “Then I want you to take those undies off so I can sit here and let you do that again to me. While I’m inside you.” 

Jack’s cheeks flare red and he smiles slowly. “Oh. I can do that. I can definitely do that.” 

Jack doesn’t bottom terribly often simply because Bitty tends to prefer to, but this isn’t their first time switching things up. In fact, the thought of repeating some of those moves as a part of sex is something that has fueled Jack’s late night fantasies since he started learning this dance. 

“I’ll be right back.” he smiles and trots upstairs, grabbing the lube before coming back down. 

Bitty has shed his clothes and is sitting on the chair again, naked. Jack can’t help but pause and smile. He’s seen Bitty naked and aroused quite a few times now but it never ceases to amaze him that he gets that privilege. 

“God Bits.” Jack smiles and  shimmies out of his briefs. 

Bitty hums and lets his eyes roam over Jack’s body. “God yourself.”

Jack smiles and turns his back to Bitty, bending over before he starts to work two slicked fingers into himself. “Want me to turn the song back on before I ride you?”

Bitty can only nod, mind consumed with what he’s watching. 

“Okay. I thought you’d approve of that. I’m glad you did.” Jack presses in a third finger, working quickly to prepare himself. 

Bitty groans and reaches out to run his hand down Jack’s thigh. “You stripped to Beyoncé, Jack. It was like everything I love in one place.” 

Jack smiles and pulls his fingers out of himself, reaching over to poke at his phone in order start the song again before moving back to Bittle, straddling his legs. He pours a little lube on his hand and strokes Bitty’s cock slowly for a moment before rising up and holding Bitty’s erection as he slowly sinks down on it. The shorter man groans and holds Jack’s hips. 

“Oh fuck, Jack.” Bitty takes a slow breath. 

Jack smiles and drapes his arms around Bitty’s shoulders, starting to roll and rotate his hips slowly. “I’m so glad you liked that.” 

“Liked? Jack I was excited when I thought I was getting a relatively mundane striptease and then you turned around and had a dance and routine. I loved that.” He sighs and smooths his hands up Jack’s chest. 

Jack chuckles breathlessly and plays with the hair at the nape of Bitty’s neck as he moves. “Good. I wanted something special. Something you can’t get when we’re out with friends this weekend.”

“Oh God,” Bitty moans, dropping his head to Jack’s shoulder, “God I’m going to ask you to do that again some night.” 

“Gladly.” Jack lifts Bitty’s chin to kiss him slowly. 

Bitty moans into Jack’s mouth, pulling away to kiss down the brunette’s neck. “Oh God but it means sex won’t last long. I can’t...I can’t stop thinking about how you looked. I can’t last long.” 

Jack smiles and takes Bitty’s hand, bringing it to his straining erection. “That's good because I can’t either. Took all my self control to not stop dancing and just start touching you.”

Bitty’s breathing is starting to speed up and his voice is getting higher. “God when you picked me up it was like I weighed nothing.”

“I could feel you getting hard when I did that.” Jack lets his head loll back, enjoying the building sensation his his stomach. 

“I could feel you too,” Bitty whimpers, “fuck the way you can move your hips.”

Jack’s breathing is getting erratic. “‘S good. Makes this feel even better. Makes...oh God Eric I’m close.” 

“Please Jack I am too. Please.”

A string of French Canadian curses tumble from Jack’s mouth as he orgasms, striping Bittle’s stomach and chest as he does so. Bitty rocks his hips up into Jack just twice more before following his boyfriend over the edge, letting out a long breathy moan as he does so. The two men sit there in one another’s arms for a few minutes as they catch their breath. 

“I’m really serious about having you do that again.” Bity mumbles into Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack laughs and smiles. “Any time. Really.”

  
  


\---------

 

Bitty ends up asking Jack to dance a handful more times, always to the same song. By two weeks into the month they get to spend staying together that summer, it has become habit that whenever one of them turns on “Partition,” sex is being initiated. Therefore, near the end of the month when Bitty’s parents are passing through for a visit, Bitty finds himself in an uncomfortable situation when someone decides to put “Partition” on the jukebox in the small bar and restaurant that Jack has taken them all to. Jack notices Bitty get tense when the song comes on. He starts to carry the conversation, tapping his foot and to the thrum of the bass. Before the end of the song Mrs. Bittle excuses herself to the restroom and Coach gets up to buy the table another round of drinks. Jack takes advantage of the moment of privacy and leans a little closer. 

“You okay Bits?”

Bitty glances at him, cheeks red. “Yeah. Just...that song.” 

“It’s the Beyoncé one I dance to, eh?” Jack smiles. 

“It is. And it’s the song I watch you dance to. And you turn on when you’re feeling...amorous. And I think my body has made that connection and reacted accordingly.” 

“Oh?” Jack frowns and lets his eyes wander over Bitty’s tense frame for a moment before noticing his hands covering his lap, “oh! Oh my god Bittle are you…?”

Bitty flushes darker red and nods. “Yes. Oh my god I’m so embarrassed.” 

Jack laughs and grins. “Holy shit just from the song?”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann I swear to God I will sleep in that spare room tonight.” 

“You haven’t ever slept in that room and your parents have a hotel.” Jack smiles and laughs harder at the situation. 

Bitty narrows his eyes. “Okay fine I’m sleeping with you tonight but I’ll withhold pie.” 

Jack wipes at his eyes and shakes his head. “No you won’t. You and I both know that.” 

Mrs Bittle walks back over and sits down. “What’s so funny.” 

Bitty glares at Jack as he starts up a new round of laughing. “I was just...I was just telling Jack that I’m already feeling the alcohol and getting tired and he decided it was incredibly funny that I’m such a lightweight.” 

Jack only laughs harder, resting his head on the table as he thinks again about the fact that somehow he has trained Bittle to get an erection when just hearing “Partition.” Months later and that birthday gift was still giving to them both. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys I have fan art! The lovely and talented Pad Thai made [ this ](http://redporkpadthai.tumblr.com/post/144052066655/jack-gives-bitty-a-striptease-for-his-birthday) for my fanfic. Warning NSFW.


End file.
